Phone Guy
Phone Guy, not to be confused with Phone Guy, is a character in Fredbear's Fright. Appearance Phone Guy is not physically present, as the only interaction with him is through prerecorded messages, however is can be inferred that he is an American male likely in his twenties. He speaks with an almost monotonous tone, however it seems that he is passionate about his job, as his phone call on Night 2 indicates that he is excited about the progress made with the animatronics, and the phone call from Night 3 shows that he considered working overtime to help with the renovations. Phone Guy's position within FunFright Incorporated in unclear, however he likely has some form of seniority as he is the one to first greet the player at the start of Night 1 and briefs them on the role of night security guard. It is not known if Phone Guy is aware of the dangerous nature of the animatronics and is therefore complacent in the events of Night 4, however seeing as it is likely that the player character is the first night guard as they were the one to reply to the newspaper ad, it is possible that Phone Guy is unaware of the animatronics' aggressive nature. Gameplay Phone Guy's role is to call the player at the beginning of each night, up until Night 4, and provide exposition on the current state of the attraction and to explain the mechanics of the equipment in the Office. Phone Guy does not explain how to defend against the animatronics specifically, however his advice can be used to indirectly develop tactics against certain animatronics. The clearest example of this is during the Night 2 phone call, where Phone Guy states that using the Hydrolysis will damage any animatronic that it is used on, which is part of the tactics needed to repel Dismantled Fredbear. The last time that the player interacts with Phone Guy is during the Night 4 phone call. He says that Prototype has done something terrible and that his shift has been poor. It is not known what Phone Guy is referring to here, however he speaks in a notably more nervous manner. The phone call ends with a loud mechanical growl before the line disconnects, meaning that Phone Guy was likely killed by either Prototype or Fright. Trivia *The only animatronic that Phone Guy refers to by name is Prototype, during the Night 2 and 4 phone calls. Phone Calls Night 1 Hello, and welcome to your new job at the spooky haunted place where animatronics roam around and shove you in suits, etc... Just kidding. Those things are wired up and can't move around like how they were able to back in the day. In fact, you're sitting in the original Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza right now! Isn't that neat? The owners of this location sold the property to Fun Frights Incorporated while they were looking for a place to build their new attractions, so what a coincidence that the old pizza place was here; how perfect for an old creepy restaraunt to be in this exact area. The land was very cheap too. I mean, the building was so messed up that they had to either destroyed it or attempt to renovated it, but of course they were going bankrupt so they decided to try and sell it, leading to where you currently are. Speaking of the building being in poor condition, we've had to work in renovating parts of it already. Almost everything is complete but the power died shortly after we started renovating. We've resorted to using a generator, so uh.... make sure you don't run out of generator energy. If you do just try and find a flashlight or something... it's looking pretty spooky in there so good luck with that... oh man. Oh yeah, I guess i have to read the safety packet to you, uh... alright. "Welcome to Fredbear's Fright, the latest and greatest horror attraction featuring actual relics from the original diners, or mysteries about the events that were tragic but not certain. In case of any sort of injury or harm inflicted by the animatronic occurs we are not to be held responsible as it is your own fault doing so. If the chance of a person has turned out missing or has a fatal event happen with them on our premises, then the location they died in will be cleaned out after the attraction's running hours, blah blah blah..." What a bunch of nonsense. I mean, I could understand injuries if someone was just plain old dumb with our equipment, but to die in our building? That's ridiculous. Our animatronics should be just fine. Uhh, anyways, let's finish up on how you have to work in our place. So to your left you have a big old door thing from the old Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. It's used to close off guests while they're playing the flashlight game next to your office. It makes a cool transition from when they leave the game and enter the office. And finally, to your right you have a false vent that you can shut once the guests have exited. We don't want them coming back through, something like that? I don't know. Alright! I'll leave it to you now, see you on the flipside. Night 2 Hello... Oh, hey. Welcome back to Fredbear's Fright! I'm hoping that you're starting to get comfortable now. OK, so I have some pretty good news right now. We've been working on the animatronic programming and they seem to be working a bit now. That prototype animatronic endoskeleton is starting to be able to turn around and stuff now, along with the few others having some movement now. I think that's pretty cool, do you think so? Uh... OK, time for a bit more info on things you can operate in your office. So, do you see that pullable lever on the office's ceiling? You can use that to fill up you spray bottle in the morning when you have to go clean out the animatronics. Make sure to only clean the joints as getting liquids on the animatronic parts themselves could damage the electronics inside or even mess up the coding. I know it's silly to have that lever right there instead of a sink but... I guess that doesnt really matter... OK! You have a camera system to look at on your laptop which also is a half restored thing from Freddy Fazbear's. You can check the rooms as people go through the attraction and make sure that no one goes into the attic or somewhere they shouldn't be. Also, keep an eye on Prototype. It seem to move a bit at random times, so just look at it from time to time to make sure it doesn't fall over. Then there's a animatronic moveset operator to the right of your office which is still a work in progress. That should eventually make an animatronic do something spooky when you enter a certain code. All this stuff should be complete in nearly a week, so if something doesnt work correctly or you see some boxes laying around those things will be worked on. Programming the animatronics and working on the building's functions will be our top priority over the next couple of days. Alright, I'll be getting some shuteye. Goodnight. Night 3 Hello? Uh... OK, so the programming of the animatronics is getting closer to being right for the attraction. It's not perfect, but we're getting there. Uh... so CAM 2A should be getting worked on tomorow along with the animatronic AI operator. Hey, I may even come in tomorow night to start working on it myself. It's pretty exciting seeing this place coming together so nicely. The generator also should be. getting replaced in several days for a fully working electrical system so operating the facility should become much easier. Lucky you, right? Uh, anyways... I want to go over some explanations of things we've done within the facility, just in case you weren't already aware. So, we actually had to find those 'spring fredders' and animatronics at some old diner off in the middle of nowhere. In fact, they were already pretty messed up looking when we found them. Apparently some other company started fixing them up for some type of attraction but it got burned up or something. The person who tried fixing them up did a lousy job on them anyway. Oh well... at least we got the hand puppets. They aren't really scary at all but they do fit in with the attraction. So far we've set up the facility to go in the back starting with the first location, and ending at the last Freddy Fazbear's. I've got nothing else to really say, exept that you must make sure that our animatronics don't malfunction while you're watching over the facility. OK, I'll quit bothering you. Good night and good luck. Night 4 Hey, uhh... I was on my way over to see you. Pr-Prototype is doing something... terrible. Tonight hasn't been very good... for me... I don't know what to do. Uhh... just don't worry about me, OK? Uhh... (growl) oh no... Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Night 1 Category:Night 2 Category:Night 3 Category:Night 4